Beloved
Beloved '''is a type of giant angelic warrior that fights in Laguna's ranks. They are effectively the Laguna's heavies, wielding massive weapons in combat against Bayonetta. They are first introduced in Chapter I. Hierarchy of Laguna Beloved is a member of the Second Sphere class Powers, ranked sixth in the angelic hierarchy. Its status is more that of a spiritual being, but it is also burdened with destroying the enemies of Paradiso. While still considered amongst the lower classes of angels, Beloved's power is of a far higher order than that of a human, and even those with strong spiritual powers are seldom afforded the chance to meet this being. Excelling in combat, Beloved are known for brilliant exploits in demonic battles. Gameplay Beloved appear as mini-bosses early on in the game but become more common in later chapters. They are slow but powerful fighters with giant axes that give them great range. All Beloved have a large pulsing red node on their back, attacking this node repeatedly will allow Bayonetta to stagger, and when their health gets lower, stun them. Once stunned the Beloved can be knocked around the battlefield using Wicked Weaves just like a normal angel, making a kill quite easy. Beloved come in several different varieties. '''Beloved A and B: Both carry a massive black and gold axe. Their basic and most common attack is a long sweeping 180 cleave. This attack is especially slow and easy to dodge despite it's power and range. They also have an overhead vertical version of this attack that they will use if Bayonetta jumps high enough out of their reach. Their second set of attacks are executed if Bayonetta is behind them, if on the ground near its legs the Beloved will reach down and attempt to grab Bayonetta, if this succeeds if will begin squeezing her in its grasp and the Joystick must be moved back and forth quickly to allow Bayonetta to break free. It's second attack in this set is when Bayonetta is in the air behind it, usually only when she's attacking the pulsating node on the Beloved's back. The Beloved will stand up straight and quickly turn 180 degrees in an attempt to backhand Bayonetta. It's final attack is a stomping walk where it will attempt to crush Bayonetta under its heels. This attack also staggers Bayonetta, and dodging it does not activate Witch Time. Beloved C: An even larger version of Beloved that is more durable and powerful. It wields a much larger halberd-like axe and can use it to perform all the attacks of the basic A and B variation Beloveds. In addition it also has tremendous magical power and is able to summon meteor storms. Using Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa to counter these meteors will knock them into the Beloved and cause significant damage. It can also channel a massive beam of golden light from its forehead, though this attack is easily avoided due to its long cue and only going in a straight line. Beloved D: A more technologically advanced looking Beloved. It wears black armor and a set of night-vision looking goggles over its face, and instead of a massive Axe it is equipped with a large rocket launcher. This particular Beloved appears only during Chapter XVI's missile riding sequence. Climax Attack When reduced to low health in certain fights Bayonetta will be able to perform a Climax in which she summons the monstrous dragon demon Gomorrah. Once summoned it clamps its jaws down on the Beloved and repeatedly bites it before either chewing it in half or devouring it completely. Mythology In Christian mythology, the Powers are a class of angels that oversee the balance of power amongst mankind. They also keep the history of Heaven and inspire conscience amongst mortal men. Gallery Category:angels Category:Second Sphere Angels